You shouldn't have
by Blur daydreamerXXX
Summary: Everyone thought that Edward died on a mission. Well, they thought wrong. Alphonse learns the real reason at his brother's funeral.


Woopie deedoo!

* * *

Al looked around. Among the crowd of black-clad people, he saw Roy, a rare grim look on his face. Next to him stood Riza, who, despite herself, was letting a few tears flow down her cheeks. Behind them were the rest of Roy's subordinates, all with the same grim look that mirrored his.

"Colo- No, I mean, Führer Mustang," he walked up to the older man. "Thanks for coming."

"Alphonse," Roy bowed his head. "I'm so sorry to hear about Edward." Al grimaced.

"I'm worried about Winry… After all, they only just had their wedding a week ago…" Roy patted his shoulder. After a brief moment of silence between them, they made their way to where Edward was to be buried.

-o-o-o-o-

"Edward Elric was my brother. He was always very determined, and was a great alchemist. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Al spoke loudly, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice, but failed. Some of the people gathered for Edward's funeral looked at Al with pity. Others either cried or glared at the floor as Al went on, detailing how they searched for the Philosopher's Stone together, how they uncovered the whole Amestris Transmutation Circle plot, and how Edward help to save them all.

When Al finished his speech, Mustang went up and faced the crowd, trying to look as unaffected as possible. Everyone watched as their Führer addressed them.

"Fullmetal was a very special subordinate to me. No, unlike the rumours suggested, we weren't gay, but I felt a kind of connection that made me want to look after him; Like a parental instinct." He continued his speech until he felt as though his voice was quivering slightly, and then bowed and returned to his seat. Hawkeye squeezed his hand, and he returned it with a small, grateful smile.

Next was Winry's turn to make her speech. The blonde's face was wet with tears, and more were springing from her eyes. She clutched a dripping wet tissue in her hands, and had to use it to wipe her tears again and again on her way up.

"I…" She swallowed. "I loved… Edward very much…" She gasped out in between sobs." If… If I could help it… I would trade places with him! But… But I know Al won't let me… and if Ed knew too, I'd bet… I'd bet he'd divorce me immediately…" Falling to her knees, her whole body shook as fresh tears came to her eyes and ran freely down her face. Pinako walked over to her granddaughter, helping her up and patting her back in a bid to comfort her.

As soon as Winry returned to her seat, the priest came forward and performed the rites on Edward's corpse. Al couldn't help but snigger when the priest mentioned "God". Edward never believed in God, after all, but after his final transmutation, he seemed to have changed his mind. Bitter memories emerged in Al's mind, and he soon realised that his vision was blurry. He then found himself wiping away at his eyes with his sleeve.

Finally, everyone stood up and gathered around the hole that was dug in the ground, and as he helped lower Ed's coffin into the ground, Roy couldn't help the grim smile that spread on his face.

'Well, Fullmetal… It seems that you'll never be taller than me, after all…'

Throwing a white flower onto Ed's coffin, Mustang let his eyes tear up, and grabbed Hawkeye's hand. She had a confused look when he led her away from the crowd, but a look of understanding donned her face when she saw that his sleeve was wet with drops of liquid. She waited until her Führer stopped walking, and then pulled out a packet of tissue paper and offered it to the man.

To her surprise, he didn't take the tissue, but instead pulled her into an embrace and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Forgive me, Riza… But… just let me stay like this for a while," he mumbled, squeezing his secretary tighter.. "If only I didn't send him on that mission…"

-o-o-o-o-

"Winry… Are you alright?" Al walked up to Winry, who was kneeling in front of Edward's gravestone. Everyone had left, including Pinako, who told Al to look after Winry in case she decided to do something stupid.

"Al… I'm so sorry…" She mumbled, staring at Edward's name on the gravestone. Al knelt down and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright, Winry… it's not your fault."

"No, it is… But if it weren't for that stupid mission…" She broke down into tears again, throwing herself onto the gravestone and hugging it.

"Edward Elric! It's all your bloody fault!" She screamed, banging her fists on the back of the stone.

"You shouldn't have gone on that stupid mission!" Al tried rubbing her back to calm her, but it was no use.

"You shouldn't have gone on that mission and damaged your automail so badly!" Winry continued to yell. Al was a bit confused. Ed's automail was the cause of his death? What, did it explode? Or did it malfunction and hit him in the head, causing that injury that eventually caused his death?

"It's all your stupid fault, Ed! If you hadn't damaged your automail I wouldn't have thrown my new high carbon steel wrench at you and you wouldn't have died!"

Alphonse's brain stopped functioning before it went haywire and he fainted.

* * *

Ugh, yeah. Short. Well, it's equally as fail as "Lavi's girlfriend?", my other story, but... meh. I needed this out of my system so I could start on the 6-inch long pile of homework the teachers assigned in the first bloddy week of school. And... that's it! Hope you liked it!


End file.
